Bitter sweet revenge
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: Out of revenge Icy cast a spell causing her and Sky to have an affair but then Bloom becomes pregnant with Icy's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

How could she have let this happen to her? It had just been for fun to get revenge on Bloom. Now she had done Bloom a favor really. But then again when the truth came out about the baby inside Bloom would be bittersweet revenge. Icy smiled to herself as she thought back to the affair.

It had been the day Bloom would be leaving for a week to go and decorate her restored castle at Sparks. Sky would be staying home for meetings that he had to take care of. Icy had planned it just perfect.

The minute Bloom left Icy strolled up to Bloom and Sky's room and had cast a love spell on Sky and of course they had an affair but then there was the flaw. The part Icy hadn't expected.

She had become pregnant. Sky didn't remember the affair so he didn't come clean with Bloom and so she had no idea what had happened. And then Icy had found out she was one month pregnant. Then she cast a spell causing Bloom to become pregnant with her and Sky's baby.

And no one would know until the child went to Alfea and discovered it had powers of ice and not the dragon fire.

And that's where things got complicated because the baby would be a fairy because a fairy delivered and carried the baby it would also get a few of Bloom's genes but not as much as it would have of Sky and Icy's genes.

Icy smiled as she thought of the pain the family would endure when the affair became know.

* * *

9 months later

Bloom smiled at the red head child in her arms.

The baby girl would be the next protector of the dragon fire. But first she would be the beautiful daughter of Sky and Bloom King and Queen of Sparks and Eraklion then tomorrow they would introduces her to Sky's people and then the people that now lived in Sparks.

Sky came in the hospital room in Eraklion and smiled at he's lovely wife and newborn beautiful daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" Bloom asked as sky picked up the baby with extreme care.

"How about Alexa?" Sky asked.

"How about Alexandria? And we can call her Alexa for short." Bloom said.

"I like it." Sky said leaning down and kissing Bloom gently on the lips.

A/N: This is my first fan fic on Winx Club. Sorry it's so short it will be longer next time. So any tips are welcome but **NO **flames. R&R!


	2. Sparks&Alfea

**Alfea and Sparks**

Bloom, Sky and Alexandria (Alexa) are getting ready for the grand reopening of Sparks.

"Sky can you change Alexa's diaper while I finish getting dressed?" Bloom hollered out the bathroom door.

"Bloom I'm still trying to get ready I don't have time."

Just as Bloom was about to protest a nock came on the door to there room. Bloom pulled on a robe and opened the door.

"Hello." Bloom said and was nearly ran over as Stella pushed her way into the room and walked over to Alexa.

"Hello beautiful!" Stella said looking at herself in the locket and fluffing her hair.

"Bloom they sent me up her to tell you everyone's ready." Stella said before kissing Alexa and strolling out of the room.

13 years later

Alexa's in her room packing to go to Alfea.

"Mom are you sure you signed me up." Alexa said as she came down the stairs of there castle in Alfea.

"Yes I'm positive I signed you up now come on get in the portal." Bloom said opening the door to the portal.

Bloom and Alexa stepped trough the portal and walked through the gates to Alfea.

"Alexa why don't you go check in." Bloom said pointing to the check in teacher. As Alexa walked over to the sign up teacher a lady with long brown hair, green eyes and a green shirt and a pink skirt.

"Bloom is that you?" The girl said in a sweet little voice.

Bloom turned around and nearly screamed. "FLORA!" Bloom engulfed Flora in a hug.

At the Sign in desk

Alexa had just signed in when a girl black brown hair, green eyes and a pink shirt and green skirt came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Natasha. Who are you?" The girl said signing in her name and taking her schedule from the tall brown haired teacher at the desk.

"I'm Alexandria but people call me Alexa for short."

"Nice to meet you. What wing are you in?"

"I'm in the Dragon Fire wing. Dorm number 1. You?"

"Cool! Me too." Natasha said. "Well I'll see you and are other two roommates later but right now I gotta get back to my mom."

"Yeah me too. See ya." Alexa said before walking away to her Mom who was talking to someone.

"Hey Mom I signed in and got my schedule. Who is this?" Alexa asked as she rushed up to her Mom.

"This is Flora and Techna." Bloom said pointing to them as she said there names.

Flora turned to Bloom and said. "The Winx Club is almost all here except for Stella and Layla."

"I know isn't this great!" Bloom said.

"I wonder were Stella and Layla are?" Flora said.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Well R&R!


	3. Winx Time

**Winx Time**

Alexa was sitting in her very first class in Alfea. Potions. Alexa was sitting on the back row when Natasha entered the room. The potions teacher Mrs. Kensal turned to see who was coming in.

"Why are you late Miss. Natasha?"

"I got lost." Natasha said as she made her way to the seat beside Alexa.

After about ten minutes of sitting still in the class room Natasha became bored and handed Alexa a note.

Alexa opened the note.

_Hey aren't you bored? I am! How much longer are we in here? It seems like we've been here for hours. What's your next class?_

_Natasha_

_Yes I'm bored. We have ten minutes of this class left and I have lunch next. What about you?_

_Alexa_

_Same here. Oh and I want you to meet the rest of our roommates. That's why I was late._

_Natasha_

_Cool I can't wait!_

_Alexa_

The bell rang and Alexa and Natasha headed toward the cafeteria.

"There they are." Natasha pointed to a group of girls sitting at a booth in the corner. Alexa and Natasha ordered there meals and joins the group.

"Hey guys this is Alexandria or Alexa for short." Natasha said as she sat down in the seat.

"Hi I'm Makayla." A girl with shoulder length hair said.

"I'm Lexi and this is Raven to my left." A girl with long blonde hair said as she pointed to herself and then to a girl with short black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm Tessa." A girl with purple hair that ended right below her ears.

"And I'm Tasha." A girl that looked identical to Natasha said as she walked up to the table.

"You have a twin!" Alexa said looking at Natasha.

"I'm part of a set of triplets. There's me, Tasha and Braxton. Me and Tasha go to school here but Braxton goes to school at Red Fountain because he's not a fairy."

"Cool I wish I had a twin. Or even a triplet." Alexa said.

"I have a twin too but he attends Red Fountain. He's name is Riven." Raven said as the girls got up and walked out to the front of Alfea.

In the middle of there conversation they were interrupted by three sophomore witches.

"Look what we have here." The witch in the middle who seemed to be the leader said. She had long white hair.

"A group of freshman fairies." The girl with short brown curly hair said.

"Lets see how good at fighting you little freshman's are." The one with straight long brown hair said as she shoot at the girls with a bolt of lighting.

The witches started attaking the fairys. A shoot from the witch with long white hair sent Alexa flying backwards.

Standing up Alexa hollered to her friends. "Come on girls we can do this and all the girls transformed for the first.

A/N: Hope you liked. R&R!


	4. Here We Go

**HERE WE GO!**

Natasha and Tasha's Winx outfit's were a lot like Flora's except they were a lilac purple and Natasha's had belt that hung on one hip and dangled just below the other it was made of flowers while Tasha's was just like it only made of leaves. And Natasha had a flower clip in her hair and Tasha had a leaf in hers.

Raven's Winx outfit was just like Musa's only hot pink and the same with her hair.

Tesa's outfit was like Tecna's only green with no hat and her hair came just below her ears and was clipped back in the middle.

Lexi's outfit was like Stella's only Navy blue and her hair was also the same.

Makayla's outfit is like Layla's outfit only read and there's no connection to the top and the skirt.

Alexa's outfit is designed the same as Bloom's only a lighter blue and her hair was in its usual style down and wavy with blue highlights. And out of the corner of her eye was a birthmark shaped in a teardrop that streaked down to her cheek and in the middle of the teardrop is a flame.

The girls shot into the air and started attacking the witches.

"What are you doing?" The leader of the witches hollered. "Your letting some little freshman fairies beat us. Claudia attack NOW!" The witch said looking to the witch that looked like Darcy.

Tesa hit the witch named Claudia with a green ball. Claudia went flying into the oldest witch (A/N: The older witch is Icy's daughter Sickle, Darcy's daughter is Claudia and Stormy's is Cloudy. All the witches look just like there moms.)

And Sickle went flying into Cloudy causing Cloudy to hit Claudia with her tornado.

"You idiots!" Sickle screamed as she and the other two witches jumped into a portal.

"I wonder what they wanted." Lexi said as she glanced at Alexa. "Cool you have a Winx birthmark."

"A Winx birthmark what's that?" Alexa, Tesa and Natasha and Tasha said together.

"It's a birthmark when you transform. But that's all I know about it." Makayla said.

"Same here." Said Lexi.

"I guess I'll have to ask Miss. Farigonda." Alexa said as the bell rang for there next class. "Who has Winx connection next?"

"We all do." Tasha said as they walked into the classroom and into the closest row to the back just as the late bell rang.

A tall man with short black hair came into the room.

"Hello," The man said as he walked to the middle of the floor. "I'm Mr. Mystic. And I'm your Winx connection teacher."

He wrote something on the board then turned back around to face the girls.

"Now everyone stand up beside your desks." Mr. Mystic said.

Alexa looked over at Lexi and mouthed. "What are we doing?"

"We are learning how to connect to our Winx Ms. Alexa." Mr. Mystic said coming up behind Alexa.

Alexa jumped and spin around.

"Sorry Mr. Mystic." Alexa said.

"Class close your eyes and relax." Mr. Mystic said. "And Alexa don't let me catch you talking during class again."

"Yes sir." Alexa said as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She felt her fingers start to tingle.

"Class open your eyes." Mr. Mystic said and when they did everyone gasped.

They were all transformed.

"Well Ms. Alexa you got a Winx birthmark."

"I know can you tell me what that means?"

"Why don't you go ask Mrs. Farigonda?" Mr. Mystic said escorting Alexa to the door.

A/N: Well R&R.


	5. The birthmark

**The Birthmark**

Alexa walked into Ms. Farigonda's office.

"Yes," Ms. Farigonda said hearing the door open.

"Um Mr. Mystic sent me up here to ask what it means when you have a birthmark like this." Alexa said pointing to her birthmark.

"Interesting," Ms. Farigonda said walking over to Alexa and touching the birthmark.

Alexa felt dizzy and then Ms. Farigonda seemed far away.

Alexa saw a face coming into focus. The girl was talking with icy blue eyes with blue eye shadow under them her hair was white and she had on a blue color outfit with a big I on the front of it.

She was saying some type of spell from what Alexa could tell by reading her lips and then she heard her Dad's name loud and clear. But just as she began to hear what the spell was it all went black and silent.

Alexa blinked her opened her eyes and her Winx outfit was gone and she was lying on the floor of Ms. Farigonda's office.

"Just as I thought." Ms. Farigonda said. "If you touch the birthmark in the middle it's a weak spot."

"What?" Alexa said as she tried to clear her mind.

"Your birthmark is a weak spot but that's not what it means." Ms. Farigonda said.

"What's it mean?" Alexa asked growing very inpatient.

"It's very very rare and unusual." Ms. Farigonda began. "It has only been seen one other time on a girl that was killed in the destruction of Sparks and she was your great great aunt. It means that you have two powers that can be used at the same time. It's always very powerful powers that mix like this and of course we know one of them if the dragon fire. Now all we have to do is find what the second one is."

"Do these birthmarks give you visions when you touch them?" Alexa asked.

"They might but I've never heard of them being able to." Ms. Farigonda said. "Why? Did you have one when I touched your birthmark."

"I guess." Alexa said and went onto tell Ms. Farigonda about what happened when she touched her birthmark.

"That's very odd." Ms. Farigonda said walking over to her book shelf and pulling down a book. "I'm going to read up an this and I'll call for you when I find out more"

"Thanks." Alexa said as she walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

"Alexa over here! We have to tell you something!" Lexi hollered from under a big tree.

"What's up?" Alexa asked walking over to Lexi.

"Guess what Red Fountain is coming tomorrow for the first school dance this year!" Lexi said bouncing all around. "I can't wait to introduce you to my brother!"

The next day at the school dance

Alexa was standing besides Makayla feeling really out of place.

Lexi walked up holding a boys hand.

"Alexa, Makayla I'd like you to meet Bryson my brother."

Alexa almost drop the punch she was holding in her hand. Bryson was tall with brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes he was in his hero outfit and his hair was in a spike style (A/N Kind of like Robin's from Teen Titans.)

Alexa couldn't help but stare at him. Makayla reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Makayla said.

Then she elbowed Alexa hard in the side.

Knocking Alexa back to the present.

"Oh…um…nice to meet you." Alexa said.


	6. Red Fountain Boys

**Red Fountain Boys**

"I'm Alexandria. But they call me Alexa for short." Alexa said blushing.

"And this is my brother Riven." Raven said walking up with a boy who had reddish pink hair and brown eyes he was tall with a dark complexion.

"Hi." Alexa and Makayla said again and then they introduced themselves.

Then Tesa walks over with her brother Tucker and Tasha and Natasha walked over with there brother Braxton and again the group introduced themselves and said hi

A few minutes later a song started and Raven and Braxton began talking about music before he asked her to dance and escorted her to the dance floor.

Then Riven (A/N: He is Riven's son so he's name is Riven Jr. but I'm just going to call him Riven) and Natasha went out on to the dance floor followed Lexi and Tucker.

Leaving Makayla, Bryson, Alexa and Tasha.

A few minutes later one of Bryson's friends Marshall came over and asked Makayla to dance.

Marshall had black hair and of medium height he's eye's were green.

After Makayla accepted he's offer to dance she strolled away with him.

"So do you wanna dance?" Bryson asked Alexa.

"I don't think I should leave Tasha by her self but thanks for asking." Alexa said glancing at Tasha.

"Go ahead Alexa I don't mind." Tasha said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alexa I'm sure now go on."

Alexa smiled and followed Bryson on to the dance floor.

"So Alexa where do you leave Lexi never told me about you." Bryson asked.

"I live in Sparks and Eraklion." Alexa said.

"How do you live on two different planets?"

"I live on Sparks from fall until spring then I move to Eraklion until the fall when I move back again."

"Cool but why don't you just live on one planet year around?"

"Because my Mom's the queen of Sparks and my Dad's the king of Eraklion."

"So you're the protector of the dragon fire then right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Alexa smiled. "So are you the older brother?"

"Yeah and Lexi doesn't like it one bit either."

Alexa was about to ask another question when she received a look of emergency from Lexi and was motioned toward the bathroom.

"Excuse me I need to go to the powder room." Alexa said as the song ended and she rushed off into the restroom.

A/N: Hoped you liked R&R!


	7. The battle and the Vision

**The Battle and the vision**

Alexa followed Lexi into the bathroom where Tasha, Natasha, Tesa, Makayla and Raven waiting.

"The three witches are outside and are planning on crashing the back to school dance." Tesa said.

"We've got to stop the." Lexi added on as she opened a bathroom window so that they could fly out.

"Come on girls lets do this!" Makayla shouted as she transformed followed by Tasha and the rest of the girls.

They flew out the window and immediately were under attack.

Alexa was hit by a strike of lighting on her birthmark which sent her immediately onto a flash back of before she was born.

Flash back

_Icy was casting a spell on Sky._

_Sky escorted Icy to his room. Icy giggled as Sky kissed her nose, then her forehead as he made his way to her lips. Then they tumbled back onto the bed._

_Then Icy was casting another spell and Bloom's stomach began to glow._

_And Alexa heard Icy's voice._

_This child doesn't only have the dragon fire she also has ice which makes her very powerful._

_The baby will be a fairy because a fairy delivered and carried the baby it would also get a few of Bloom's genes but not as much as it would have of Sky and my genes._

Alexa blinked and then she saw Lexi and Tasha and Natasha lying down beside her. A few minutes later Makayla landed next to her.

Alexa got up and flew up next to Tesa who was getting a pounding from all three witches.

"ICY DRAGON BLAST!" Alexa yelled as a great white dragon encircled her and then blasted all three girls far off into the woods.

"Where did you learn that?" Tesa asked landing beside Alexa.

"It's hard to explain." Alexa said rushing into the dance room and telling Mrs. Farigonda what happened.

The next day Alexa called her mom and told her the whole story especially about her not only being the Protector of the Dragon Fire but that she also had the ice powers. So she decided that her power name was Dragon Ice.

The End.

A/N: A bad way to end the story I knew and I'm probably not going to have a sequel. R&R!


End file.
